Golden Eyed Gaurdian
by EvangelVamp511
Summary: Fifteen year old Bella has a huge responsibility to fulfill. She's witch who needs to complete her life and only needs one thing to become the ruler. She moves to small town Forks and meets a certain golden-eyed family. NOW COMPLETE!
1. The Search

Golden Eyed Guardian

Chapter 1- The Search

BPOV-

My name is Isabella Swan, and I am a witch. Now, before you ask, no I am not an old lady with warts on my nose, nor do I fly on a broomstick, and I only wear the big pointy hats on special occasions. I am only fifteen. I received my powers at thirteen. Here's the story:

My mom and dad died when I was young, only when I was about four or five. I have few memories of either of them. I remembered their voices, faces, and the love they had for me and each other. Nothing more. I was taken I by my godmother and godfather, Eliza and Timothy. They taught me most of anything I know. You see, they are a witch and warlock. On my thirteenth birthday, I felt an intense pain on my chest, and had flashbacks of people I had never seen in my life. I remember than main man in these visions. My godparents told me it was my guardian and my ancestors. My guardian was my protector so to speak. He was supposes to protect me from things I couldn't handle. I didn't know who he was though. I will be the princess in two weeks- my sixteenth birthday, and in order to do that, I have to find him.

So, I am on my way to the small town that he supposedly lives in. My best friend, Angela is coming too. She had gotten her powers when she was fifteen. She just turned seventeen last week. We were driving through town and finally found the house that the leaders had set us up with.

The leaders were called the Augustina Alliance of Witches or AA of W. We walked through the house. They really could've done better than this. I was seriously considering zapping one up. That's another thing; I have some of the most powers you could have:

I can control elements, talk to animals, zap whatever I want whenever I want it, move things with my mind, move from place to place in a matter of seconds, shield mine and others people's minds. I could fly, communicate to other witches by telepathy, and could even shape shift.

We walked through the house and looked for any clue as to where we should go. Just then, the queen, Lineea, popped up.

She smiled. "Isabella, Angela, how are you two?" She asked.

"We're fine." Angela answered.

"Okay, well, I've enrolled both of you in a nearby school; you will be living alone. But I will warn you two, you are under very close watch by us. No behave and change into normal clothes before you leave tomorrow." She said.

We nodded and then she teleported out of the room. We looked at each other and then our dresses. They were practically the same. Mine was a blue dress, with black netting draped below the belt and the netting sewed tightly on the bust. There was a shiny silver satin belt under the bust. I also had on a blue cloak. Instead of blue and silver, Angela had red and gold. Our rings and necklaces were something we couldn't take off though. Our rings had a big black stone and were surrounded by a silver band with the engraving of a magnolia and two swords on each side; it was similar to a class ring. It would turn from black to purple if another witch we didn't know was around us, red if a vampire was around us, and brown if a werewolf was close. Our necklaces held our powers. They were glittery velvet magenta chokers with a half moon charm hanging down. We always wore them about half way down our neck, where our main artery was, it triggered out powers to our system; it sort of worked like a patch you would where to stop smoking- sort of.

We went upstairs and prepared for the long day ahead tomorrow. I dressed in 'human' pajamas and climbed into bed. Our room was big. It was painted dark purple. There were two rooms, which left a little nook in the room on the right. There was a big closet and a bathroom. In the nook was a huge window with turquoise curtains, a pink rug, and green saucer chairs. Interesting color choices. That was divides from the main part of the room with a white beaded curtain. There were three doors. One for the bathroom, closet, and one to get out of the room, obviously. There was a desk next to the door used to get out of the room, cherry wood. A leather white desk chair matched the sofa against the far wall under the bay window to the back of the room. A bed was a few feet away from the desk, a queen sized white leather day bed. Under that was a trundle. The bay window was covered with a turquoise curtain like the other one. The floors were black tile and the molding on the walls was white.

I sat on the bead and looked at everything, there was a shelf for books and things hiding behind one part of the headboard on the day bed. This definitely a big change. My godparents live in a mansion. My room was two times the size of this. Angela saw my face, "it'll be fine Bella." She assured me.

I nodded, knowing she was right.

I woke up and saw the light bursting through my window. I got dressed in a black sundress, with a blue cotton belt under the bust. I put on a purple trench coat and some black flats and walked downstairs.

Angela was already waiting impatiently.

"Come on, come on! We have to go!" She rushed and pushes me out of the door.

We got into her 2010 red Camaro SS and drove quickly to school. We were twenty minutes early. I rolled my eyes we walked through the doors. We were immediately greeted by a lot of face. A boy with baby blue eyes came to meet us. Angela and I laughed; obviously he wasn't used to inhuman beauty.

You see, we inherited many traits from both vampires and werewolves. I mean, it was pretty sick how the first witch came to be- let's just put it this way. A vampire+ werewolf+ Vegas. Get the picture? Yes, a vampire and werewolf hooked up. Sick I know. What the hell was that about?

"Hi, I-I M-m-mike." He stuttered.

"Hey Mike! I'm Angela, this is Isabella." She said.

"Call me Bella." I said and flashed him a smile.

We walked away and laughed. It was incredible to see the way humans interacted with us. Nothing could truly compare. The way girls envied us, was a bit aggravating though. Then, something caught Angela and I's eye. I blonde- more beautiful than us. I innocently looked at my ring. Blood red. I looked at Angela and swished my eye balls in the girls' direction. She nodded. Okay, so we know vampires are here, but what I don't get is how come her eyes aren't red. And how can she be this close to humans while not attacking. Questions flooded my mind.

When you are a witch, you have to go to a special school. They teach you about all the 'mythical' creatures there are. We learned about each and everyone. There was no straight answer that came to mind, maybe my ring was broken, maybe she wasn't a vampire at all, and maybe she was just very beautiful.

Angela and I had every class together. They had lied about her age so she can be a sophomore like me. I was glad that we ended up together.

When lunch finally came, we took a seat by ourselves, not wanting to be bothered. Then we saw the girls again, with what I was her family. A big guy was holding her hand. Behind them was a short pixie like girl and a blonde guy that looked like he was in pain. Then behind him was a strangely familiar face. A guy with bronze hair and was tall. They were all inhumanly beautiful, with gold eyes.

"I've got it." Angela cried.

I immediately felt eyes looking at us. I looked up to see the beautiful family looking at us, half in curiosity, and half in anger.

I looked at my ring, blood red. I quickly shielded Angela's mind invade there were any tracker or mind readers or something of the sort in their little group.

"Later." I mumbled.

She looked at me in confusion. "But I know why the eyes are like they are." She answered softly.

"I know, but later." I whispered and nodded towards the family.

Angela quickly turned away. "Freaky." She mumbled.

Then we saw the short one make her way by us. We tried to start to engage in a real conversation, but it was a stupid idea, if they were what we thought they were, they could've heard everything. She was by our table as we looked up and smiled at her, she smiled warmly back.

"Hi, I'm Alice." She said.

"I'm Bella, and this is Angela." I introduced; she smiled.

"May I sit?" She asked.

"Sure." We answered as she sat down.

"How do you know?" She whisper yelled.

"Know what?" I asked innocently.

"You know what! Tell me. Come on! There has to be some sort of way you two know about us." She whispered again.

"Easy- we're witches." Angela answered.

"Angela." I scolded.

"What? I'm just stating a fact. We are in fact witches. Show her Bella. I don't feel like it." She said and played with her food.

Well, most probably it was the only way for the vamp to believe me. Okay, what to do? What to do? Ahh. I have an idea.

I subtly raised my finger and twirled it around, just then, the water in that guy we met this morning, exploded. Reaching across the cafeteria. Then, due to the water incident, I made another girl trip and make the food land on him. He deserved it. He shouldn't have been undressing me with his eyes.

Alice laughed. "That's the best show we've had in years." She said.

Angela and I did too. "That's nothing." I added. Just as Mike was leaving to get cleaned up, I subtly moved a chair and he tripped doing a flip. Then, a teacher to see if he was okay, and slipped on the water from earlier.

We all laughed. Then, I noticed the blonde girl and the guy, who I suspected to be her mate. They were laughing too.

"What else can you do?" The blonde asked.

Both Angela and I looked for another target. We saw a girl with dark hair and who was slightly tanned glaring at us. If she only knew that she was an easy target whenever she looked at us like that. Angela wiggled her nose, imitating the girl on bewitched, just to have fun with it. The girl's coke she was drinking missed her mouth and went straight down her shirt.

After another laughing fit the girl and guy introduced themselves as Emmett and Rosalie. Angela asked about the other two. Rosalie said that was Edward and Jasper.

The Edward guy, he looked familiar, but I don't know how. I knew I've never seen him in my life. Then, more unfamiliar flashbacks and visions started. The main star: him. Oh God! Good Lord, he was my freaking guardian!


	2. Found

Chapter 2: Found

Holy Crap! He was my guardian. I looked at Angela. She understood what I had meant. Their was no way. I mean, he couldn't be. It couldn't be that easy. I wasn't even here five minutes yet.

I chanced a glance at my ring. It was color that no one ever warned me about. This just be a gut feeling, but I think that blue would probably be the color it turns when I am near my guardian for the first time.

"Excuse us for a minute." I said and pulled Angela outside. "This cannot be happening. I mean, it isn't that easy. I've had to fight and fight for everything I have ever had. And just like this, he is there!"

"Well, it isn't. You do have to explain what we are and what he is to you. He is your guardian. He doesn't know that. But he should. What's his name again? Edward was it?" She asked.

I nodded and looked at them through the window. The boys had joined the rest of their family. I could see that they were patiently waiting for us.

I took a deep breath and we both walked into the cafeteria. Lunch was nearly over, that was a good thing. I needed go tell him alone, and when we had a lot of time. From what I knew, witches were the only ones aware that there was a guardian. Vampires and werewolves didn't know until they were told by the person they were protecting.

I sat next to him, and Angela on the other side of me.

"Bella, Angela, this is Edward and Jasper as we said before." Alice told us.

I nodded and smiled. "Hey." I said to them.

Jasper smiled and nodded a hello. Edward did the same. Oh the fun. He won't even talk. Great, I definitely have my work cut out for me.

Step 1: Get him to talk.

Step 2: Get him to believe he is my guardian.

Step 3: Make sure that he knows exactly why I need to find him.

The bell rang and Angela and I bid them a goodbye then walked to our class. I got to Biology and discovered that HE was in my class. Only two open seats and they weren't together. Considering he was a vampire, I didn't think that he would sit the humans.

I decided that I might as well sit with him since Angela looked kind googly eyed at the other guy sitting alone. I went and sat by him quietly. He smiled.

"Hello Bella." He said politely.

Step 1: Complete... For now.

"Hi Edward." I answered at sat down.

Just then the teacher came in and started with the lesson. It seemed to drag on forever. When he finally finished with the lesson, the bell rang and we both got up at the same time. He gestured to me to go before.

Such a gentlemen, I thought. I wonder how old he is. A chill ran down my spine. Centuries probably.

Angela was somewhere, so I had to wait for her by the car. I had decided to skip my next class, probably not the best idea on my first day, but my mind was somewhere else. I needed a break.

'Hey, I am at the car.' I thought to Angela.

'Okay, on my way.' She answered.

Then, I saw the Cullen's make their way over. Relief washed over me. I planned on seeing them again today, and I really didn't want to have to hunt them down.

"Hey, where's Annie?" Emmett asked.

I laughed and Rosalie hit her head in embarrassment.

"It's Angela, Emmett." Alice corrected.

"Ooooooh. Okay. I think I have it. So where is she?" He asked again.

"On her way." I answered.

"Okay, well just tell her that my parents want to me with you two." Alice said.

"Sure, when?" I asked.

"Anytime is fine." Edward answered.

"Well we don't have anything for tonight, if it's okay with you." I said.

"That's great! We'll see you tonight." Alice said skipped to her car with Jasper right behind.

To our utter amazement, the Cullens told us to come over that night at six. I wondered if we should wear our formal clothes. It would probably be way easier to explain if we did.

As we drove home in Angela's car, I found myself worrying about Edward. He was my guardian: he had to protect me. But the catch was that he knew nothing about it. This was over the top insane. There was no way I could tell this to a guy and make him believe me.

After we were dressed, we headed towards the Cullens. Angela had gotten directions from Alice. I told we should have just zapped ourselves there, or run, even fly, but she said that she wanted to drive.

We got there and the door immediately opened. Alice came bounding towards us.

"Hi guys!" She said.

"Hey." Angela answered as she walked in with me behind her.

Alice shut the door. "Carlisle!" She called.

Who was that? The coven's leader maybe? I didn't even have the slightest clue, as the a young looking man came down the stairs. His hair was blonde and he had the same gold eyes. A woman with caramel colored hair was closed behind. I don't know why, but they seemed vaguley familiar. Behind the two of them was the rest of the family.

"Hello, girls. I'm Carlisle; this is my wife, Esme." He said politely.

"Hi." Angela and I answered in perfect sync.

"Let's go in the living room." Alice said pulled us in.

Angela and I sat on the sofa with Alice. Carlisle and Esme were on the loveseat. Rosalie was on the ottoman. The rest of the boys were scattered standing around the room.

"I know about the witches." Carlisle began. "I spent many years with Voltori. Many of them visited from time to time. But the Voltori never really... communicated with them."

"Well, Augustina never really got along well with the Voltori." Angela said lowly.

"Who's Augustina?" Rosalie asked.

"Our witch Alliance. The rulers or royals. Whichever works for you. The govern over us and keep a close eye. It's very easy considering that there are only a few hundred witches that exist. Nine hundred to a thousand maybe. And when half of them work for the rulers, it isn't very difficult. But sometimes, it can be difficult to protect the royalty. That's where a guardian comes in." Angela said.

I shot her a look. She smiled innocently.

"A guardian?" Edward asked.

Oh, the irony. Great, how will explain this without blurting that he was mine- my guardian, I mean. Not mine.

"Well, it's sort of like a protector," I began. "When a witch becomes of age, and is ready to rule, she has to find her guardian that was given to her a birth. Usually, it isn't someone you know. And when a witch does find her guardian, she isn't to be out if his sight. Most of the time, it is a vampire with an extra gift such as mind reading or tracking or future seeing. Sometimes, it's even a werewolf." I explained.

"So, exactly what happens? Does the guardian just stand around and make sure nobody gets to close?" Rosalie asked.

I shook my head. "A guardian is most often than not, your escort to banquets and grand masquerades. In very few cases, a guardian turned out to be a mate." Definitely not what I should have said, but it was true.

"How does the person know who their guardian is?" Esme asked.

Can't ask any other questions? I mean seriously. What about my awesome powers. Chill Bella, they are just curious.

"Usually, they have flashbacks of their guardian's human life and early immortal life."

Is that what it was? An immortal life. I felt like an idiot. They seemed to get it though, so I went on.

"The guardian however has no clue as to whether who this person is, much less, that they are supposes to be protecting them." I explained quietly.

"What about your powers?" Emmett asked.

I knew I like him! Thank the Lord for Emmett. I thought I was going to suffocate if they asked another question about guardians. Not that I was mad a them or anything, but Lord have mercy, was it awkward. I mean, my guardian was only about three feet in front of me, and was oblivious to the fact that he had anything to do with me.

By the time my thought process was done, Angela had answered the question and Carlisle was asking a rather tough one to answer.

"Why don't the Augustina and Voltori get along?" He asked.

"A long time ago, there were to sisters, Augustina and Genevieve. They were born of the second generation witches. Both of them were very powerful, the most powerful to walk the earth infect. They were twins so there bond was very close together. This was taking place during the civil war, when there were many hangings being done to rid the city of evil spirits.

"Augustina and Genevieve had no idea what they were. Augustina was a steal magnolia, beautiful and sweet. She was strong and could handle a sword wonderfully, though no one knew. A sixteen year old girl, handling a sword during the civil war wouldn't be the best thing. She was also in love with a Union soldier, yet her father was a Confederate captain. It wasn't the best place to be.

"Genevieve, on the other hand, was the perfect daughter. Fell in love with the right man, read the right books, and went where she was supposed to go. No one suspected her to help her sister so what they did one night." I told them. I could feel the tension in the room.

Angela took over from there. "That night, Augustina's love was killed by her fiancée. Poor thing, The man she was supposed to be in love with killed the man she really was in love with. Anyway, she was so depressed, that she wore black and called her off the wedding to with her fiancée. Her sister promised that it would be okay.

"The next day, Genevieve and her mother went to town, leaving Augustina alone. She went up to the attic of the plantation and said a few phrases and figures out that things happened. So, she bound all of her 'talents' into a locket and never took it off until that night." Angela said.

I picked up. "When the Union soldiers set fire to their home, and killed their mother, Genevieve and Augustina fled to Italy. There they met with their grandfather, a vampire. He worked with Voltori. One night, the Voltori found out about the girls and what the vampire and werewolf's offspring was. He sent someone to rid the world of these creatures. Together, the girls were impossible to beat. They didn't need numbers.

"But, the girls got in a fight, and Genevieve left for Paris, leaving her sister alone. Augustina was still strong though, and she had to defeat the Voltori, but she didn't. After hearing of her sisters near victory, Genevieve died of a broken heart. Finding it on her soul, her sister's death." I concluded.

"The Voltori was threatened by them, fearing that there were creatures out there that were stronger than themselves, so they began to hunt them down. But what they didn't know was that witches can't be killed off. We're born, not created." Angle said.

"Son of a bitch. I would've pounced 'em." Emmett chided.

Everyone laughed. He always made the everything seem so funny, no matter what was happening.

After of hours of talking and more stories, it was time to call it a night. Esme insisted that it was to late to drive or fly or run. She wouldn't even let us teleport back to the house. She gave us each a guest room. Mine was on the third floor, Angela's was on the second.

I was about to fall asleep, when I hears a quiet knock on my door. I sat up and looked through the darkness.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Edward." He said.

Oh, joy! "Come in." I said.

"You wanna talk?" He asked as he closed the door behind him.

"Actually, yea." I answered and walked to the sofa motioning for him to sit. Here goes nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3- myths and legends

A/N- I kno alot of u probably don't really pay attention the author's notes, but if u r reading this- pleas here me out. I realize that it has been months since I've updated but there is a lot going on right now. And my whole family could really use ur prayers. My PawPaw was diagnosed with pancreatic cancer, and my other Granddad died of heart failure. So please- can u be patient with me. But review review, review because I need a lot of constructive critism right now. If u don't like something. Please tell me. I will do my best to go over my mistake. Je t'aime! Luv y'all! Thanks. R & R!

He sat on the sofa next to me and I started. "Well, what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked quietly.

"I just wanted to know more." He said honestly. "I want to know how you feel about what you are."

"Honestly, I love it. I mean... It's hard hard to explain, but every time I learn something new or I figure out a new prophecy, it's like a surge of adrenaline coursing through me. I just can't imagine life without the feeling of excitement that I always have." I told him.

He nodded, as if to figure out the true meaning of what I just said. "So basically without witch craft your life would be dull and boring?" He asked.

"Basically." I said and laughed.

"So you said something about royals. Who are they? I may have heard of them." He said.

"Well, the queen at right now is Lineea. The king is Thomstine. Their family has been ruling for centuries. But, it's changing rule. A new family is going to rule soon." I told him quietly.

"Who?" He asked. I suppose curiosity had gotten the better of him.

I looked down. How could I tell him this.? "Mine." I murmured.

"Seriously? Then you must have a guardian then." He said.

I looked down. "Yea, I do." I said softly.

"What's wrong? Did I say something?" He asked.

"No, it's- it's me. You didn't do anything." I said.

He didn't do anything. It was all me. All my fault. All my family's fault for being a witch. Sometimes it wasn't fair. But most of the time it was the best high ever. Why did I feel so guilty right now though? Why? All the questions in my head stirred. Over and over again.

"Bella, Bella! Hello?" He asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you okay. You lost me there for a little while." Edward told me.

"Edward, I have to tell you some-"

I was cut off by Alice bounding in. "What's up here? Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Why don't you let this poor girl sleep! I'm sorry for my brother's ignorance Bella." She said and walked out, dragging Edward the collar of his shirt.

Ugh! Alice! You have horrible timing! I was about to tell him. Damn it Bella! You work to slow. I thought to myself and paced around the room all night.

Sleep wasn't necessary, but it did help get more energy. We barely got tired when sleep deprived. The morning came and I zapped myself some new clothes. I chose a pair of faded blue, ripped up jeans, a long-sleeved black v-neck sweater, and a pair of boots. It wasn't my usual, but it would do for today. I slipped on my purple pea coat and walked out of the Cullen's guest room. Angela met me in the hall.

"I couldn't sleep with all that pacing Isabella Marie!" She scolded, pretending to be mad.

"Sorry." I said sheepishly.

"It's okay. I heard the whole thing." She said. "Its good that you almost spilled.

"Angela!" I yelled.

Rosalie looked at me funny. "You okay, Bella?" She asked.

I only shook my head. "No, not really." I told her.

She laughed and walked into the garage. "You need a ride?" She asked.

"Sure!" Angela answered.

"Um, only one of you can fit with Emmett, Alice, and Jasper and me. One of y'all have to go with Edward." She said.

"Bella will." Angela answered. "Won't you Bella?"

"Sure. It's not like I have a choice, but sure. I would be absolutely thrilled." I told her.

"Great." She said and pushed me toward a silver Volvo.

Edward had just now walked through the garage door. "Bella's riding with you, okay? Okay! Let's go!" Angela said and pushed everyone into the car. They peeled out and left.

He opened the door for me. "Thanks." I said quietly.

"Your welcome."

"What did you want to tell me last night?" He asked.

"Hmm? Oh it doesn't matter." I told him.

He looked at me, trying to figure out my thoughts. I thought I might as well play with him.

Not a chance buddy boy, I sent him my one sentence thought.

"Not fair." He said. "That's playing dirty." He told me.

Too bad, I sent him.

He only shook his head and continued driving to school. We made I there in fifteen minutes and I got out of the car. I started to walk to my first class, but Edward stopped me.

"Seriously though, what is it?" He asked.

I laughed without humor. "Its okay, doesn't matter. Don't worry about." I told him.

But it did matter. If I didn't tough up and tell him, the whole witch nation could die off. Without a ruling family, war would start. And that really CANNOT happen. That's completely and utterly out of the question. It's absolutely, positively, naturally, completely, firmly, and clearly imperative that I tell. And I had to do it soon. Very soon.

I walked away and went to my first class. The whole day passed in a blur. Nothing made sense right now, especially Edward and me. The guardian thing- just plain freaky. I also had a feeling I was going to be getting a special visit from Lineea tonight. That won't be fun.

Angela and I went in the back of the school, in an empty class room, and when we were sure nobody was looking, zapped ourselves back home. I ran to my bed and crashed my head into the pillow.

"I'm a failure as a witch. It isn't fair." I said.

Angela soothingly rubbed my back. "You aren't. You're one of the greatest witches in history." She told me. I looked up at her and tried to smile. It didn't work. "Okay, looks like an ice cream day and travel day. Where are we going? Paris, Rome, St. Petersburg?" She asked.

"Home." I answered. "Home as in Phoenix home." I said.

"Okay then. Phoenix- here we come!" She said and with a snap of her fingers, we were there.

It felt good to be back. The sun was hot. The desert sand was all around me. I walked inside of my godparents' house and called them.

"Timothy, Eliza!"

"We're in here Bella." Eliza called. She was playing with her baby daughter. "Isn't Evelyn growing up so fast?" She asked.

I nodded. "When I left she was so tiny." I said.

Angela walked in. "Awww. Look at little Evelyn." She said. "She gets prettier and prettier every time, I swear it."

"Why, thank you Angela." Eliza said.

Timothy then walked in. "To what do I owe this surprise visit from my lovely godchild and her best friend?" He asked and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"I have a few questions. About the whole guardian thing. It's so confusing." I said.

"Don't worry. I know, and I will answer every question you have." Timothy said. "Let's go in the dining room." He said.

Eliza put Evelyn back in her crib and walked with us to the dining room table.

"Okay, question number one." I began when we sat down. "What is even the point of this guardian?" I asked.

"You know that answer. To escort you to balls and protect you any other times." He answered.

We went on for hours and hours, just like that. Asking questions and getting the answers. At one point, we moved to the kitchen so we could get something to eat. I hadn't realized how hungry I actually had been. When I thought I was done, one more question came to my mind.

"When do me and my guardian have to go to the main castle to me with her highness? How much time do I get to work with?" I asked.

Eliza looked at me seriously. "A week."

"A week?" I screeched.

No way in heck. I couldn't make that kind of deadline. That was just plain crazy. I wasn't even near that ready to tell him. What was I going to say to him?

Or more importantly, when was I going to say I to him? This wasn't what I had signed up for! Where's my redo button or magic Jeanie? Oh yea: they aren't real!

Hope y'all liked it. It wasn't as long as it should have been, but I'm trying to bring an end to my other story at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV-

I got home that night and immediately crashed. My mind was drained and I was too tired to even think. Maybe I should have gotten some rest last night.

I woke up three AM and was peacefully refreshed. I told myself I would tell today. I didn't know if I had the guts though. Just thinking about it freaked me out, but this was something I had to do. I was going to queen in three weeks and I had to meet with the current queen in a week, with my guardian. I just had to tell him. No big deal. If only it wasn't...

I got out of Angela's Camaro and made my way to the school building. I saw her looking at the guy that was in our Biology. She saw that I caught her and blushed.

"Why don't you just him out already?" I asked and laughed.

"I'm scared he'll say no." She answered and walked a little faster. "Why don't you talk to your guy?"

"I talk, I just don't say what I should." I said back to her.

She laughed. "When you talk to Mr. Vamp, I will talk to Humany over there." She told me.

"Deal." I answered and we went to our first class, then our second, and then lunch.

Emmett greeted us with a smile. "Hello ladies."

"Hi, Em." Angela and I answered in sync.

"Bella, Angela." Edward greeted.

"Hey." I said quietly and looked down so I could hide my blush. Was I blushing? Oh God, I was really blushing. I hung my head down and felt ready to crawl under the table and die.

"What's going on?" Alice asked us.

"Not much." Angela answered as she took a bite of her apple.

'We need to talk.' I sent to Edward as he locked eyes with me.

He shot me a questioning glance. After a thoughtful silence, he nodded. "Bella do you get anything about the new lab project that we assigned yesterday? I wasn't paying much attention."

"What lab-" I cut Angela's sentence short by kicking her shin. "Ow, what was that for?" She asked.

"What was what for?" I asked her.

"You kicked me." She said like a sulky child.

"No I didn't. Oh, and Edward, I wasn't paying much attention either, maybe we should go asked Mr. Banner right now before class starts in a few minutes." I told him.

He nodded. "Probably." He said and got up.

Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Angela all sent us questioning glances. Emmett winked at Edward, who rolled his eyes. I got up and followed Edward out of the cafeteria.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He asked.

"I have to tell you something, but not here." I said quietly. Even thought the hall was empty, I didn't want to take my chances.

He nodded. "How do you feel about skipping?" He asked.

"I don't mind." I answered quietly.

Edward grabbed my hand and walked us out of the school building and into the parking lot. We got into his car and went the opposite way of his house and guessed he was taking me to mine. I was right because within ten minutes he pulled into my curb. He helped me out of the car and I let him inside. We sat down on the little sofa in the living room in front of the fireplace.

"So what's wrong?" Edward asked me.

"There's something I have to tell you, but I'm kind of scared you'll think I'm crazy." I admitted.

He looked at me with raised eyebrows. "I am a 109-year-old vampire who lives with six other vampires and have met with werewolves in my past years, along with recently meeting two witches, one of which, is a royal. Try me." He stated confidently.

I took a deep breath. "Okay, so do you remember about the guardians and how they protect the royals?" I asked.

"Yes." He said slowly as if talking to a child.

"Well, I came here because I was supposed to find mine, and I did... I think. Look I know you are going to freak out when I tell you this, but just hear me out. You. Are. My. Guardian." I said quietly.

"What? How's that possible. I mean, how does that happen?"

"I don't know. Lineea said it's some kind of ancient witch craft spell that they say. The royals send you to a place and you have to find your guardian. Look at my ring- it's blue. It should be red around you. It should be black around humans and brown around werewolves. I haven't seen blue before, ever. Yesterday, I asked my godparents and they told me that it mean you were my guardian. Please believe me. It's just as shocking to me as it is to you." I pleaded.

"I believe you, I just... Wow. What the hell does a guardian even do? I mean- what am I, some kind of body guard?" He asked.

"I explained this the other night. A guardian had to be an escort, a body guard, and a friend. Your basically the person that going to know me better than I know myself. Not exactly an assistant, but near it. You have more sentimental value than that, or at least, you will."

"But why me? I mean, I've killed people. I don't deserve such an honor to protect someone like you." He countered.

I slowly shook my head in a way to tell him he was wrong. "Many guardians are red-eyed. I can tell you've changed if you were ever like some of those monsters." I said and smiled.

He shook his head. "I am a monster. I always will be."

"No, you are NOT a monster. I refuse to believe that you are. Something about you seems... different, interesting. I don't know, I just know that you truly are the one that was supposed to protect me." I said softly.

He looked at me thoughtfully. "What if the ring is wrong?" he asked and came closer to me.

I stood up and walked by a window then turned to lean against it. He followed me and stood in front of me. "The ring isn't wrong, it can't be. It never has been. I know it's you. It has to be." I stated.

"Can that be proved?" he asked.

"What is it about you vampires? You always need proof of something. I once had a professor who was a vampire. He actually asked me for proof that I was a witch. It seemed crazy, I mean I flew over to the man right before his eyes."

Edward laughed. I smiled. My plan to lighten the mood seemed to be working. The truth was, I wanted to see the proof to. I wanted proof that I was truly a witch, that Edward was a vampire, that the ring was a fake, that I really knew what I was doing. Nothing seemed to fit like a perfectly shaped puzzle right now. I guess that was life thought. Nothing ever seemed to fit until you looked back at it years later.

I found myself looking deeply into Edward's eyes. The amber rings in his irises seemed to spin in circles and caused me to become hypnotized. I let out a breath that I had no idea I and been holding and shifted my weight from one foot to another. He smiled a crooked smile and I couldn't help but smile back.

There was no way that this man could be a monster. He seemed so good. He seemed like it would kill him just to think about killing a human. It probably did. When did he ever kill people? I found myself asking this question to myself. I had no idea I had let me mental guard down on accident, and Edward laughed without humor as he turned around, plopped down on the floor, and looked at the burning fire that I had started with a snap of my finger only moments before looking into his eyes. I quickly turned me shield back on. He shook his head and looked up at me. The fire reflected on his eyes and gave me somewhat of a hint as to what his eyes looked like red. It wasn't a very friendly sight, terrifying actually.

"It was a little after my first fifteen years of becoming a vampire. Carlisle and Esme were so worried about me finding someone. After I turned down Rosalie, they tried even harder. They brought me to Alaska to meet some old acquaintances." He started. I walked across the room and sat on the floor next to him. "After a week there, I told Carlisle I was leaving and starting my own life. I had had enough of the match making. Even thought it hurt both he and Esme to watch me go, he let me. There was nothing else he could do. I figured out soon that even if I was a monster, I could he somewhat of a good person. Kind of like Robin Hood. Steal from the wealthy and greedy and give to the poor, only in my case, I would hunt out the murders and leave their victims be. It was like if saw a man stalking a young girl in an alley way, I would leave the girl be and kill the man. It was years until I had actually looked in the mirror." He stopped to take a deep breath. "I was New Orleans, during the winter time. It was a place of voodoo, so I knew my red eyes would be nothing out of the ordinary, especially during the 1930s." He laughed without humor. "One night, a woman started to hemridge in the streets, so I took off to the nearest building I could so I wouldn't expose myself. I walked into a bathroom since it was the first place I could find and looked in the mirror. I saw myself with red eyes and knew I and to stop. I couldn't even face myself anymore. So, I decided to go back to Carlisle and Esme to say if they would take me back, on the way, I survived only on the blood of animals just as Carlisle taught me to. By the time I found them in Manhattan, my eyes were almost gold. I knew they would be able to tell I hadn't been entirely hunting animals." Edward closed off.

"So Carlisle and Esme took you back?" I asked.

"Right away. It was as if I were the prodigal son." He said and laughed.

I thought about what Edward and said and nodded. He had been through so much. He had done so many things, seen so many things. It was a wonder how he made it through the day without wanting to die. Edward seemed like a person with many regrets- I wanted to help him.

I looked into the fire, searching for answers to questions I couldn't find. Why was life so unfair? I turned to Edward only to see him looking at me. His eyes searched for something in mine, I just didn't know what. I smiled shyly and looked down. His fingers raised up my chin and made me look at him.

"Are you afraid of me?" He asked quietly.

"No." I said truthfully. How could I? He was so good. I started to sing Kelly Clarkson's Beautiful Disaster in my head. It fit him perfectly. Well, I know what his ring tone will be when I get his number.

I smiled. He smiled back and leaned in. I followed his lead, but let him make the last move. When our lips finally touched, it was like fireworks. Now, I've heard of sparks, I always thought those were fake. No, they were definitely real. I broke away first, needing air. Great, now Taylor Swift was stuck in my head. Between Sparks Fly and Beautiful Disaster, I don't know which one would be in my head more.

Edward smiled at me.

"Hi." I said shyly as I intertwined my fingers with his.

"Hello to you too." He greeted back and tries to hold back his laughter.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked him.

"Yes."

"What color were your eyes?"

"Dark green." He answered automatically.

I smiled, and he kissed me a again. While kissing him, all I thought was: Get me green eyes baby as the lights go down, give me something that will haunt me when you're not around, cause I see Sparks Fly whenever you smile.

Maybe I could get used to this whole "Guardian might be my soul mate situation".


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

There was a lot to do before Edward and I met with Lineea, and not very much time to do any of it. I had to make sure everything was in order, and make sure Edward knew exactly what he had to do when the both of us got to France to meet with Lineea. I was really nervous, and we only had five more days left until we had to go to the castle.

I was currently trying to get our agenda in order because the next three weeks were going to be hell, and I had no idea what I was doing. In five days, after we met with Lineea, we would have to meet with Eliza and Timothy, then we would have to go to the masquerade ball, and after that we were going to measure the strength of my powers. The next day would be the most fun... NOT! We would have to meet with the Voltori and go over the neutrality between the witches, vampires, and werewolves. The witches were always in the middle, and we refused to take sides. We were part of the bloodlines on both sides.

"Bella, why don't you try to calm down, love?" Edward asked.

"Because, Edward, this has to be perfect. Everything has to be just so, or else, I am done for." I answered as I paced around my bedroom. Edward sat patiently on the bed, waiting for me to calm down a little. "I'm sorry, I'm just nervous." I told him and sat on the bed next to him.

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. "I realize that, but I only found out I was your guardian yesterday, if anything goes wrong, I will take full responsibility." He said softly.

I smiled up at him. "Thanks, I needed that." I said softly and buried my head into his chest.

He kissed my hair and I felt him smile into it. "That's what I'm here for." He answered.

I laughed and pushed him down into a laying position and I laid my head on his chest. "I really should sleep, but I really don't have to."

His soft laugh shook the bed. "Sleep, Bella."

I nodded and drifted into the deepest sleep I ever had since I had first become a witch.

I woke up and Edward was still there, looking straight up at the ceiling. 'What are you thinking?' I sent to him.

His lips twitched a little. "I'm thinking there is no way I could really be this lucky."

'Why?'

"Why what?"

'Why do you think you are so undeserving?'

"Because, I've done so many horrible things. You're so innocent."

I shook my head. 'You don't give yourself much credit do you?'

"No, not really." He said softly and looked down at me.

I gave him a kiss and got out of bed.

(-*_*-)

The next day was even worse than the one before it. I only had four days until I went to France with Edward. I was even more of wreck today than before.

"Calm down, love. Please." Edward said as he watched me from my bed.

I was currently pacing around the room trying to get everything in order so we could leave on Friday.

"I know, I know. Maturity and grace, maturity and grace, maturity and... GRR! This is not working. How do they expect me to be queen? I'm only fifteen freaking years old. I don't know one thing about being a queen. I just want to get through high school." I said and stopped pacing as I stood in front of my window.

I heard Edward get up out of bed and felt is cool, strong arms around my waist. His head rested on top of mine. "You will make a wonderful queen. A beautiful and graceful queen. Everyone will love you. I love you. So please, just calm down." He pleaded.

I couldn't help the grin that speed across my face. He loved me. He actually said that he loved me. I felt giddy. I couldn't believe it.

"I love you, too." I said quietly without even thinking. I really did mean it. Oh, my God I'm in love with a freaking vampire!

He laughed. "And I'm in love with a witch." He said.

"You heard that?" I asked.

He nodded. I looked down and blushed. "There's no reason to be embarrassed." He assured me.

I nodded. "Come on, we have some royal matters to take care of." I told him.

(-*_*-)

When I woke up Friday morning, I saw Angela and Edward downstairs talking.

"Good morning." Angela said and laughed.

I smiled. "What time is it?" I asked.

"Three AM." Edward answered as he got up and gave me a hug.

"Aw, you two are just so cute." Angela gushed. I shot a power surge at her. "Okay, okay, I'm leaving. Remember we have to be in France for twelve."

I nodded.

"How did you sleep?" Edward asked me.

"Okay, I guess." I answered him. "I have to start getting ready." I said.

He nodded. "I'm going over to my house for bit, and tell everyone how long I'm going to be gone." He said and started walking towards the door.

I followed him. "You didn't tell them how long?" I asked.

"I didn't know exactly how long it would be until this morning." He said kissed my forehead. "I'll see you in little time."

"I love you." I told him as we walked down the porch steps.

He turned to look at me. "I love you, too." He said and took off into the woods.

I went back up into my room and got dressed the human way. I put on my formal dress and cloak. It was a long chiffon dress with a satin silver material underneath the black lace over that. It was lace top was long sleeved and the dress itself had a low v-neck neck line with a silver ribbon under the bust. I absolutely loved it. The cloak was velvet, midnight blue with silver and diamonds outlining the edges. I put on the silver shoes and went to the jewelry. Yes, they went all out for their queen. Instead of the choker unusually wore, I had a round sapphire amulet that hung a little bit huger than the dress. I also had another necklace diamonds everywhere, almost like fireworks. My earrings were simple diamond studs. I wore my usual witch ring and a cameo ring of Augustina.

Once I was finished dressing, I worked on my hair. It was a tradition for the queens to have waist length hair so that they could put it in extravagant up-dos. I curled mine and let it fall in soft ringlets. I added my crown which looked like it was an oversized silver ring band made up of little suns.

(A/N If you want to know what I am talkin about, watch Bewitched TV show for the dress, or you can Google Bewitched Samantha's dress- it should come up. And for the crown watch the first Narnia movie at the end. The dress was altered a bit- back to the story)

I went light on the makeup. I added my foundation and some smoky eye shadow that flared out at the tip of my eye. I though it made me look like a cat, but I knew that all the queens wore it like that.

When I finished, I heard a knock on my bedroom door. I opened it and saw Edward. He was wearing the semi-suit I had given him. The women were to look high- class, but the men went simple. Edward wore a pair of black pants and charcoal gray shirt, along with a midnight blue vest and black tie.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." He answered.

"You ready?" I asked.

"I suppose. Are you?" He asked quietly.

"As I'll ever be." I said and gave him a kiss. It was longer than usual, but I was kind of glad. I needed him. "Okay, let's do this." I said.

With a snap of my fingers, we were in France, in the castle's courtyard. I took a deep breath. Edward offered me his arm as we started walking toward the door.

"Are you sure you've never done this before?" I asked and laughed nervously.

"Yes, come on. If you go down, I'm right along with you." He said.

"Is strange that I find comfort in that?" I asked.

"No, because I do too." He said and kissed my temple.

I took a deep breath as the castle's doors swung open, and I saw the last person I wanted to see. I felt Edward tense beside me, yet he still kept his composure.

The both of us walked up the stairs and met with what was inevidetable. I should've known she would be here. She was my godmother's niece and all family was subject to attend the coronation and blah, blah, blah. Ugh! I hate these stupid rules.

"Isabella!" She said and gave me a hug. "Hello, Edward." She said and smiled.

I knew she was sending him thoughts. When they sent me to Forks she had mentioned she new vampires the resided there. It was obvious she was talking about the Cullen's.

"Hello, Tanya." Edward said.

A/N- I am soooooooo sorry for the wait I promise it will not be that long for the next one. Just a lot going with exams and stupid crap at school. Anyway- R&R! Love y'all! Bye my Cher Bebe's!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N- To all of those who are wondering Tanya is a vampire. I promise an explanation will be given.

She smiled as she pulled me into a hug. "Isabella, my dear little cousin." Tanya greeted.

I laughed. "Only by marriage, Tanya." I told her.

"Oh, Bella, you always did have an odd sense of humor. Hello, Edward." She said as she pulled him into hug.

Even though I could tell he was a little bit uncomfortable with it, I still felt a pang of jealously. She let him go and told us to follow her to meet with Lineea. Edward took my hand and squeezed it letting me know it was okay. I smiled up at him. He always knew exactly what to do.

Lineea stood in a far corner of the huge stone room, near a window. I announced my presence shortly after Tanya left the room.

Lineea turned around and smiled. "Isabella. How wonderful for you to be here on time." She said as she took me into a hug. As much as I loved Eliza, Lineea was more of a mother figure to me than my godmother would be. Something about Lineea just made me feel at peace. There really wasn't a way to explain it.

"And this must be your Guardian. Very handsome. You're a lucky girl, Isabella." She said as she took Edward into a hug which he was hesitant to return.

"Also, I am sorry about Tanya. I told her to leave you be for a day or two. She just didn't want to listen." Linnea said and rolled her eyes as she ushered us to sit on a gold paisley sofa in front of the fireplace.

To say Lineea wasn't fond of Tanya would be an understatement. If it were up to her, Tanya would not be allowed to attend. Tanya is a vampire who believes she is just as powerful as a witch, which is hardly the truth.

Witches had both the traits of a vampire and werewolf plus some. Tanya had a hard time excepting that. A really hard time.

After we finished talking with Linnea, Edward and I went out into the courtyard again. I stopped by the fountain. The base of the fountain was a simple marble pool. The water poured from a glass pitcher that was held by a woman made of iron.

"So what do we have to do now?" Edward asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind.

"We are going to go to my godparents' house." I told him.

He looked down at me and smiled. I smiled back at him, and he kissed my nose. "Somehow, meeting the parents, or in the case, godparents, is so much more intimidating when they are witches and warlocks." He muttered.

I giggled. "They'll love you. I promise."

He shook his head at me.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Its nothing." He said sweetly.

I huffed. He only smiled. It wasn't fair. He never told me anything.

He only smiled and grabbed my hand as I snapped my fingers and appeared on front of my godparent's house. I opened the door and walked in.

"Eliza, Timothy!" I called. I saw little Evelyn crawling towards us. At only a few months old she looked like she was three. She knew how to walk, she was just stubborn and refused to. Eliza said she was stubborn because I babysat her and corrupted her mind. Apparently, I was the stubborn one in this household before Evelyn came.

Evelyn crawled to Edward and pulled on his pants leg. He crouched down to her.

"Well hi to you too." He said as he picked her up. "Who is this?" He asked me.

I laughed. "That is Evelyn my god daughter and cousin." I answered.

Her dark brown eyes travelled to Edward and then to me as if to ask if he could be trusted. I nodded. She was very smart for a toddler. And thought she refused to walk and talk, no one pushed her because we knew it would come naturally when she did choose to do so.

"She looks like you." He said.

I laughed. "She looks like Timothy, and I also look like both Timothy and my father, so yes I guess you could say she looks like me- somewhat." I answered and laughed again.

He looked at me with amusement in his eyes. "You witches are very technical when it comes to family, aren't you?" He asked.

I nodded. "No one believes your a witch if you can't trace your bloodline back to Augustina. If you don't know your family tree by the time your five, you considered an outsider of the witch world."

Edward nodded. "That's understandable."

"I'm glad you understand." I told him as I walked through the foyer into the living room.

"Eliza! Timothy! Where are you two at?" I yelled.

"Hold on, Bella. We're coming." Eliza called.

"Okay." I called up.

By now Evelyn had her arms wrapped around Edward's neck. I loved that about her. She just had to ask me if she could trust him, and when I said yes, she listened. Just like that. Why was it so easy for children to make friends? Why was it so easy for kids to trust?

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Evelyn stretching her arm towards me. I laughed and took her from Edward. Eliza and Timothy walked in then.

"Bella, my dear!" Eliza greeted me as she pulled me into a hug. Timothy greets me in a similar manner.

"And this must be Edward, the vampire." Timothy guessed.

I rolled my eyes. "Timothy." I scolded.

Edward laughed. "Its okay." He said and shook Timothy's hand. "Its a pleasure meeting you sir."

"Like wise." Timothy answered.

"Ahh, he IS very handsome." Eliza cut in as she greeted him with a hug.

Though I loved Eliza to death, sometimes I could tell where Tanya got her friendliness, if you catch my drift. She always was the one who told me I should flirt a little more, where more makeup, well she should be proud. Right now I am wearing so much make up that I can feel it sinking into my pores and to my bone- if that is even possible.

"Thank you, it's great to meet you." Edward said as he returned the hug.

Eliza smirked and winked at me. I rolled my eyes and blushed. She had a one tracked mind and usually it went to one thought and one thought only. If she was already starting- it couldn't be good.

"Why don't you two come into the family room?" Timothy asked.

As we walked in, Evelyn crawled off of me and onto Edward's lap. She was so cute, it was like she couldn't make up her mind. I think she felt better when I cuddled into Edward's side so that was still close to her. For some reason she had developed a liking to playing with my hair.

"So how are you going to handle visiting the Voltori?" Eliza asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Why don't they realize that it is physically impossible for us to take sides. I mean it's just wrong." I told her.

She nodded. "I suppose they are just living in the past when vampires were the only supernatural things out there."

Timothy nodded in agreement. "There is only so much that you can hope for, I assume."

After another few hours of discussing things, Eliza and Timothy went to bed. Evelyn refused to go with them, to which Timothy blamed me for brain washing his innocent daughter. I only laughed.

"Is this one ever going to go to sleep?" He asked as he rocked her in a wooden rocking chair in her nursery.

I laughed. "Probably not."

He sighed and leaned back a closed his eyes. I wrapped my arms around his neck from behind.

"I thought vampires didn't get tired." I told him.

He chuckled. "That's what I thought, too." He said.

"Awwww, but look at her sweet little face." I told him.

He laughed. "Not as adorable as yours." He said and turned to give me a kiss just as we heard a loud crash upstairs.

Evelyn's chocolate brown eyes shot open wide. Edward handed her to me and got up.

"Stay here." He instructed.

I nodded. He left the room and came back five minutes later with a solemn look on his face.

"I'm so sorry, Bella."

I looked at him. I knew what he was about to say. I shook my head, as if trying to go back time to make

It reverse, but not even a witch could reverse death. They would have died at the exact same time- Evan if it wasn't by the same cause. It was their fate. Nobody could change that.

"They died?" I asked softly.

He nodded. "I don't know what happened. I just walked into their study and saw Timothy pointing to his rooms and I walked in and saw Eliza lying there, and by the time I got back, Timothy was dead too." He explained.

I let out a sob and tighter to Evelyn. He rushed over to me and hugged me tight.

All I could think about was Evelyn- beautiful Evelyn. She wouldn't get to grow up with her crazy loving parents. She wouldn't have the life I missed out on. I wanted that for her.

Then I remembered my roll in this little girl's life. I was her godmother. I had to take care of her. I had to give her the life she deserved.

"I know." Edward told because I knew that he had heard every word I had just thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The rest of the days before my incarnation passed in a blur. It was so different with Eliza and Timothy. It was so... quiet. I want used to it.

Evelyn was growing up so fast. I cried when she said her first word. She called me momma. When I heard that I handed her to Edward as fast as I could and ran to another room and broke down. Half an hour later, Edward came up and tried comforting me. It worked, just like always, and I ended up laughing the rest of the night.

Right now, I was getting my hair done for my incarnation. The young girl finished with my hair and make up as I looked in the mirror. My hair had to strands braided that joined in the back in what almost looked like a fountain. There was a bump that made my hair look like it had more volume. The rest of my hair was left down in loose curls.

My make up was a lot more sensible than the last time. Yes, there was a lot but at least I didn't look like a cat. The lavender eye shadow combined perfectly with the top layer black shimmer. And my lipstick was only a light pink this time. The base was still as thick though.

It was then time to put my dress on. It was a floor length dark purple corseted silhouette dress. It was tight down to my hips then flowed like a ball gown. The entire thing was satin. There were pickups everywhere and I absolutely loved it. I especially liked the glitter that went around the top and bottom of the tight part. I slipped on my silver shoes and hooded velvet black cloak. Edward was waiting for me outside of the door.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"As I'll ever be."

"Then we better get going." He answered.

I nodded and took his arm. He was wearing a black shirt, pants and vest with a silver and purple patterned tie. He smiled down at me and led us to the ball room.

I swallowed hard. "I don't know if I can do this without them." I admitted.

"They would want you to." He answered softly.

"That doesn't mean I can." I said and looked down, ashamed.

I was ashamed because I didn't know if I could look after a whole entire nation that all lived countries of the world. I didn't know if I could do this without the two people who knew me since the day I was born. The two people who raised me. I was just so scared I would disappoint them.

"Yea, you can. You know why?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"Because I'm not going anywhere, and neither are the rest of us." He told me. "If you mess up, you won't have to worry about disappointing us. Because I loved you before I knew you were the girl was supposed to protect. I would have protected you even if I didn't have to. The only person you can disappoint is yourself by not thinking your good enough. You are."

"I really, really hope your right." I told him.

He laughed. "I am." He said and kissed my forehead. "I love you." He whispered as the doors opened.

Never in my life did a carpeted isle look so intimidating. I could see the rest of the Cullen family and Angela sitting in the front row. I smiled at them.

Then the trumpets started blaring. I held onto Edward for dear life as he escorted me down the isle. The only thing I thought was holy crap- this is really happening. I was going to be a freaking queen within minutes.

"Isabella Marie Swan- princess of Augustina Alliance." Lineea said and that brought me out of my thoughts. She crowned me with a tiara that would put Miss America to shame. They then handed me a silver and amethyst encrusted staff.

Edward led me up to the steps and I turned around to face the crowd. I was now standing in front of the thrown and had to pledge before sitting.

"Do you, Isabella solemnly swear to do what's best for your country and put yourself after all other things? Do you assume the responsibilities gracefully, and do you understand the consequences if you do not do what is expected?" Lineea asked.

"I do." I answered her. My voice was stronger than I thought, and for that- I was glad.

She smiled at me and turned to the crowd. "May I present our new queen. Queen Isabella."

The crowd erupted into cheers as I took my place on the marble and velvet-cushioned chair. It felt right.

Edward stood to my right. Since I was now Evelyn's legal WITCH guardian she stood in front of Edward in a dress similar to mine only baby pink and it had spaghetti straps, not strapless like mine. Her brown hair was pulled back with Bobby pins.

Until I turned eighteen, Carlisle and Esme would be Evelyn's adoptive parents as far as the government was concerned. I still took the most care of her. Don't get me wrong, Esme and Carlisle really tried to help, but they soon realized that Edward and I considered her our own daughter and she considered us her parents. To her Carlisle and Esme was Papa and Memaw. They spoiled her like they were.

She loved the whole Cullen family, and on a number of occasions told Jasper that he was her favorite uncle while Emmett was a close second.

After the incarnation, we had a ball. Ugh, dancing. Not my thing. Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me close.

"I am so proud of you." He said.

"I love you," was all I said in return. He smiled. We had known each other for only a few months, yet for some reason knew it was meant to be. We knew so well, that we were actually raising a little girl.

It all seemed so surreal.

"I love you too." He answered.

Carlisle interrupted. "May I have a dance with the lovely queen?" He asked.

I smiled. "Of course." I answered as Edward let my hand go.

He gave me a kiss and left to go see how Evelyn was fairing with Alice.

"I would just like to let you know that all of us are very proud of you. We realize how hard it has been for you lately. But just know that all for us are here for you of you ever need to talk to anyone." He told.

"Thank you, Carlisle. That really means a lot to me." I said and gave him a hug.

He chuckled then looked over to where Edward was. "You made him believe that there is a reason for living. Before you came, he was so... lifeless. I don't know what would have happened if you never came along." He told me thoughtfully.

I smiled up at him. "Well, he taught me a lot about life too." I answered back softly as I thought back to my godparents' funeral.

He was so consoling and so comforting. If it was possible I fell in love with him even more that day. Nothing could separate us- nothing. Because the day I fully received my powers, which was when I turned seventeen- was the day I became immortal. I knew I had forever with Edward then.

I never understood why my parents and godparents had chosen being an aging witch instead of immortal ones, I guess I'll never know, but I just know that they were watching over me. That's what got me thought some days, that and Edward's smile.

That night when I was getting ready to go to bed I heard Evelyn coming into the room and saw small form walking through the door through my mirror. She climbed into it and snuggled up against Edward. She had been having so many nightmares lately, and frankly- it scared the shit out of me.

"Nightmare?" I asked Edward through my mind.

He shook his head and shrugged as to say he didn't know what was up. That was odd- usually he could tell just from reading one sentence from her mind.

I got up and walked over to the side of the bed Edward was laying on so that I could talk to her.

"What's wrong, my darling?" I asked her as I laid my head next hers.

"You gonna forget me." She said quietly.

"No, baby doll, I can never forget you." I told her.

"But the lady said that you would."

"What lady?" I asked her softly.

I felt Edward tense beneath me. "I'm going to hunt her down and rip her to shreds." Edward murmured.

"The blonde lady with skin and eyes like Daddy's." She said softly.

Tanya. That little bitch. Messing with me was one thing, but Evelyn was wholly different.

"If she says anything else to you, you have to tell us, okay love?" Edward asked her.

She nodded.

I took a deep breath. Yes, life is harder than you think, but it can get better when you have a handsome golden eyed guardian.

A/N- so folks, last chapter before the epilogue. Ahhh. Can't believe it's almost over. :( Fret not, though because I have dozens of other story ideas. One of which is already written four chapter

through. So no worries, my readers.

Love y'all!


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

One Year Later...

I got dressed in the white strapless corseted silhouette dress. The top was tight and went down to my hips and ended in an a-symmetrical line and on the right side was a baby pink satin rose matching the dress with lavender lace and flowing down from it. Under the tight ranching, the skirt had lots of pickups and had a slit at my knee with lavender lace under it hiding my legs.

I took a deep breath as Alice and Rosalie worked the veil into my hair.

"There!" Alice announced. "Its done."

I smiled up at both she and Rosalie and gave them both hugs.

"This is it." Rosalie told me as she handed me the bouquet. Centered in the middle of it was a magnolia, and around that was white roses and azaleas, along with a few purple carnations.

There was a knock on my door. It opened and I saw Carlisle standing there.

"Its time." He said softly. I nodded and walked out behind Alice and Rosalie.

I stood behind the church door in the foyer and took a deep breath. I saw Carlisle about to walk into the main church but stopped him. This was every girl's dream after all.

"Carlisle?" I asked.

He stopped and turned around. "Yes, Bella?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would give me away since my dad and godfather can't. You've been a really good father to me this past year. And I couldn't think of anyone better to walk me down the isle." I said softly.

He smiled warmly at me. "I would be honored to give you a way, Bella." He said and kissed my forehead.

I smiled up at him as the violin started playing. That was our cue. The doors opened, and I saw Edward standing at the other end of the isle.

He looked up at me and smiled. This was what I was supposed to do, and for the first in a long since becoming queen, I knew I was doing something right.

"There's my new baby sister! You owe me a dance!" Emmett boomed.

I laughed and Edward hugged me closer. "I'm not ready to give her up yet."

"Aw, come on. You're going to have her all to yourself for the next three weeks." Emmett said and took my hand, twirling me around then pulling my into a dancing position. Edward laughed and went get Rosalie to dance.

When the last slow song before Edward and I left came on, Edward pulled me close. Evelyn came running towards us, and Edward picked her up while still keeping one arm around my waist.

"I love you." He said.

I smiled. "I love you, too." I said as the three of us danced, well Edward and I danced while Evelyn was contently being held in Edward's arms.

"Please, Daddy." Evelyn begged for the umpteenth time.

My two-year old daughter could be very convincing. I knew that Edward would cave eventually. It was just a matter of time.

He looked at me pleadingly. I smiled. "I like the idea. I mean, a puppy would teach her responsibility." I said.

His eyes narrowed. "A puppy yes, not a fifteen year old were wolf!" He raised his voice.

Evelyn hid behind my legs. Edward rarely raised his voice in front of her, and I knew it made her nervous. He saw, and his eyes softened slightly.

I bent down to Evelyn's level. "Why don't you go see Me-maw and Papa?" I asked her.

She nodded and ran toward their wing of the castle.

I sighed and stood up, pulling my loving husband into our room. I pushed him on the bed and laid on top of him.

"No." He said.

I laughed. "So, you can say no to sex but you can't say no to your daughter when she wants a pet werewolf. Nice, baby. Real nice." I said and got from on top of him.

His expression was priceless. "That was not sex. That was you, trying to play with my mind, just like our daughter. Only you play dirty. Maybe you did brain wash her." He said, coming behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist. "Besides, a werewolf is hardly a house pet."

I hit is arm. "Edward, Seth imprinted on Evelyn. You can't hold him back."

He sighed. "I know."

I kissed his cheek. "Let him stay here. Besides, think of it this way, while she's with him we could be with the people." I said and kissed him. "Or other things."

He laughed and gave me another kiss.

"Besides, you know you like Seth. He's a sweetheart."

"Okay, let's go tell Evelyn." He said and pulled me out of the door.

I smiled.

When Evelyn heard the new she was a tiny bit excited, just a little. After Seth took her for a walk around the castle, I led Edward into our room, in front of the large stone fireplace.

He grabbed a book from the shelf and sat down on the floor. I sat next to him and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I have something to tell you." I told him softly.

He kissed my forehead. "What is it, love?" He asked.

There was no turning back now. I had to do it fast, like ripping off a band aid.

"I'm having a baby." I whispered.

Slowly, I saw a soft smile play on his lips as he gave me a kiss. "I love you," was all he said.

I don't know what I had done do deserve any of this, but every day I thanked God for the little girl in the next room and my loving golden eyed guardian.

A/N: that's it my darlings. So- one word: SEQUEL! Ahh. I have no idea when it is going to be posted, probably in a month or so. Stay tuned though.

Until the sequel, goodbye!

-LAYN


	9. Freshman Tears

Hey guys, I just wanted to tell you that my story on fictionpress is now up. It is titled Freshman Tears, so go check it out. Feedback is always loved. All of my info is the same- EvangelVamp511. Also, please do not steal my story. This book is my baby, and I would die, literally die, if you took it without my consent. I do not know when I will be updating that story again, so please be patient with me. Sorry for the lack of a chapter, but I had to get this out! Thanks ya'll. I hope ya'll check it out and enjoy it!


End file.
